herofandomcom-20200223-history
Skitty
Skitty is a Normal type Pokémon from the third generation of Pokémon. It Evolves into Delcatty when in contact with a Moon Stone. In Anime May's Skitty was the third Pokémon caught by May during her travels through Hoenn. Skitty made her debut in I Feel Skitty!. Torchic wandered off during a training session and met a sick Skitty who would not eat or battle. Brock suggested they take her to a Pokémon Aromatherapy Center, where it was revealed that Skitty had wandered in the desert so long, she lost her sense of smell. Skitty recovered after she was sprayed with some medicine. Team Rocket then kidnapped Skitty because Jessie wanted her for herself. However, Meowth fell in love with Skitty and tried to help Skitty escape, because he did not want such a cute Pokémon to have to suffer the many misfortunes that always befall the trio. Eventually, May and Jessie had a Pokémon battle with their Beautifly and Dustox to decide who would get Skitty; May proved victorious. In the next episode, Skitty let herself out of her Poké Ball on a whim, before running away on May, who had to chase her. This became a running gag, including in Maxxed Out!, where Max told Max that Skitty was generally a troublesome Pokémon and required a disciplined Trainer. It barely paid attention when introduced to the other Pokémon, but succeeded in (unintentionally) keeping Jessie away from Max's Surskit by snapping at her hair. It later used DoubleSlap to defeat Jessie and allow Surskit and Pikachu to blast them off. May had to address Skitty's flighty and mischievous behaviour in Game Winning Assist, when it disturbed a group of Slugma and got them into trouble. She decided to teach it to battle and learnt that it had the move Assist, but despite calling upon Ember and Silver Wind, lost her practise battle against Julie and her Furret. Skitty also got itself and May captured by Team Rocket when it ran after their mecha as it made off with all of Julie's sleeping Numel. However, Skitty managed to rouse the Numel with an Ember Assist, and then used DoubleSlap to smash the sprinkler Team Rocket was using to sedate them. It later used Ember Assist in All Torkoal, No Play! to drive away a group of Magnemite that were attacking a Torkoal. When May and her friends returned to Mauville City in Manectric Charge, Skitty battled with Watt's Ampharos. Skitty landed a few hits, but was hit by ThunderShock when Watt revealed that Ampharos could redirect the attack. An Iron Tail almost ended the battle, but Skitty used Assist to use Torchic's Quick Attack to dodge ThunderShock and hit Ampharos, ending the battle with DoubleSlap. Skitty was used in the Verdenturf Town Pokémon contest in''Disguise Da Limit. A failed Blizzard almost botched her opener, but she salvaged the round by juggling with DoubleSlap, a skill learned from Abbey and Johnny, and this allowed her to move on with enough points. She then defeated Stefano's Wartortle and moved further on in the tournament, eventually reaching the finals where she went up against Timmy Grimm and his Dusclops. Skitty is hit by a Focus Punch, but fails to counter with DoubleSlap due to the Normal-type-Ghost-type ineffectiveness. However, Skitty manages to deflect a follow-up Focus Punch with DoubleSlap, only to be damaged by a Will-O-Wisp/Psychic combination. Dusclops gained the upper hand with a series of Hyper Beams whilst Skitty cannot muster Blizzard to create opposition. Ultimately, Skitty used Assist to get Gust and defend itself from Hyper Beam. It then uses an Assist/String Shot to block Focus Punch, and Ember to block Will-O-Wisp. Finally, Skitty pulls off Blizzard and knocks out Timmy's Dusclops, winning the tournament. In ''Delcatty Got Your Tongue, Skitty lost her voice in a battle with Team Rocket. However, Dr. Abby managed to fix this problem with a simple massage. Abbey had once been a co-ordinator who had gone on a journey with her Skitty, Johnny, but after it was wounded she became a doctor and evolved Skitty into Delcatty. Both were later stolen by Team Rocket, but broke free and turned on Seviper and Cacnea. Dr. Abbey helped Skitty learn Blizzard, just like Johnny, who could also use Solarbeam and Thunderbolt. With Blizzard in her arsenal, Skitty helped send Team Rocket blasting off May also used Skitty in the Pacifidlog Town Contest in Mean With Envy and Pacifidlog Jam. After using Razor Leaf Assist, Blizzard and DoubleSlap to pass the first round, Skitty fought Joshua and his Houndoom in the second round, where the two were evenly matched until an explosion caused by a Flamethrower/Blizzard knocked Houndoom out. In the final round, Skitty took a battering from Erica's Jynx but managed to recover with a String Shot from Assist, which bound up Jynx. However, another Assist produced Razor Leaf to free Jynx, leaving her at Jynx's mercy. Subsequent Assists produce useless String Shot and Vine Whip, until it becomes Fire Spin to directly hit Jynx. May ordered Skitty to use Tackle, which ended the battle and won the contest for May. In the Grand Festival in Deceit and Assist, Harley deceived May and told her to use only Assist. The judges soon became unimpressed as Skitty overused Assist and ended up confusing itself with Petal Dance. However, it saved the day by creating a magnificent ice sculpture with Blizzard and allowed May to move onto the battle round. In Rhapsody in Drew, Skitty and Combusken fought against Drew's Roselia and Flygon, and began well by using an Assist Fire Spin to burn up Roselia's attacks. However, Combusken lost a bout with Flygon and fell on her, injuring her. Despite fighting back valiantly, they were unable to overcome the teamwork of Flygon and Roselia and Skitty was knocked out with Combusken. After the Ever Grande Conference, May left Skitty at her house because she liked the greenhouse there. May then returned Skitty briefly to her party in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!. Sinnoh Skitty returned to May's team for the Wallace Cup in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, where she defeated an Exeggutor with Blizzard. . Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals